Recomponer(se)
by Lovesquints
Summary: Nada podrá borrar todo el mal que realizó en el pasado. Ella lo sabe, ahora, justo cuando pensaba que podría tener un final feliz junto a Robin. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para sufrir. Aunque cueste, ella debe recomponerse. -Post season finale-.


**Disclaimer: **_Evidentemente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Sobre todo Marian, a quien yo jamás habría hecho aparecer._

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"_

Sintió el frío de un cuchillo penetrando en su pecho. Contuvo la respiración esperando el momento de su muerte, entregada.

Y nada.

Ella seguía ahí, de pie. El dolor seguía ahí, palpitante.

Entonces, por un segundo solo pensó en llorar, solo por un segundo; porque luego pensó en la mujer que tenía al frente suyo: _Emma_. Igual a su madre, siempre entrometiéndose. Nunca podría ser feliz porque esa familia concentraba la felicidad de todos los reinos.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas. Quería herirle. Si unas repentinas náuseas no hubieran invadido su cuerpo, es posible que la hubiese destrozado al instante.

Caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, y cuando estuvo afuera se afirmó sobre una de las mesas del local justo antes de perder el equilibrio. Con rabia tiró del pañuelo burdeo que rodeaba su cuello.

Necesitaba aire.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta del local a su espalda y, sin esperar a saber quién era, desapareció en una nube morada.

Apareció en medio del bosque. Al notar la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar todo se volvió real. Un llanto desesperado la embargó y cual niña pequeña se acurrucó junto a un árbol. Tres minutos. Solo tres minutos duró su llanto. Tres minutos de debilidad total.

Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración, miró el lugar que le rodeaba. En este mismo sitio, no hace mucho tiempo, le había tomado de las solapas de su abrigo para acercarlo con decisión a sus labios. Había pensado en algún lugar seguro y, aunque su mansión o su visitada cripta siempre habían sido un lugar de refugio, se encontraba allí.

Juntó las rodillas a su pecho, recién podía sentir algo más que dolor: frío. Y aún a pesar de él decidió quedarse mirando la negra espesura del lugar. De un tiempo a esta parte, el olor a bosque le relajaba.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

_¿Por qué ella?_ Porque es malvada. Porque no lo merece. Porque no es un héroe.

Con un movimiento de su brazo creó una pequeña hoguera. Estiró su mano para coger una rama que estaba a su lado y comenzó a dibujar patrones sobre la tierra. Nada en especial, al menos en principio. Pasado un tiempo indeterminado bajó la vista y contempló la imagen de tres personas: Dos adultos y un niño. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. Robin, Roland y… Marian. Así sería ahora. Ella no entraba en esa familia. Ella no tenía familia. Como siempre, aunque amaba, no tenía un hogar, jamás encontraría _su_ lugar.

En otro momento de su vida habría planeado la destrucción del pueblo, podría haber pensado en matar solo por la idea de no ser la única que sufría o, como era su estilo, haber lanzado una maldición. Pero había avanzado mucho como para retroceder ahora. Se lo debía a Henry. Aunque no fuera un héroe, podía intentar ser una mejor persona para él.

Sintió pasos y se levantó con actitud dispuesta a atacar, pero entonces le vio. Él. En ese bosque. _Déjà vu. Regresó a su puesto junto al árbol y, en silencio, él se acomodó a su lado. _

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio. _

_-Debo decir que fue mi cuarto intento- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Regina yo… _

_-Es complicado- Sentenció mirándole a los ojos. _

_-Sí- Dijo él._

_Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos. Denso. Doloroso. _

_-Deberíamos hablar- Intentó comenzar._

_-Lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento. Tú debes estar con tu familia. Debes estar con Marian- El nudo en la garganta no le dejó seguir. _

_-Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es real- Hablaba con decisión, pero su cara demostraba la contrariedad de sus ideas. _

_-Lo sé, pero soy tu segunda oportunidad… Y eso no es suficiente cuando la primera ha regresado- Sentenció tratando sonar indiferente, tragándose su dolor. _

_-¿Qué harías tú… si hubiese regresado Daniel?- Preguntó tímidamente. _

_-No es eso lo que ha pasado…_

_-Pero si hubiese pasado- Le interrumpió. _

_-No sigas. Eres un hombre que hace lo correcto y lo correcto es estar con ella- Apretó los labios para disimular el temblor de su voz. _

_Son adultos. Son racionales. Hay que hacer lo que debe hacerse. Él es un hombre honrado. Una de sus mayores virtudes le estaba rompiendo el corazón. _

_-Tienes razón… Pero solo por hoy. Porque ella merece mi atención, ella no está en su mundo, se lo debo. Luego… _

_-Podemos volver a hablar. _

La promesa de una conversación futura alivió el corazón del arquero. Su corazón se hallaba en una disputa de emociones, nunca se había sentido tan confundido. Amaba a Regina. Hecho. Marian era su esposa. Hecho.

Hood se levantó despacio y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Me quedaré otro momento- Dijo intentando mantener su mirada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí- Respondió con convicción.

-Henry está preocupado…

-Le haré saber que estoy bien, gracias.

Bien. Cuánta mentira en tan pocas palabras. No estaba ni cerca de estar bien, nunca estaría bien; pero a ella no se le permitía la debilidad. Ella sabía tomar sus partes y recomponerse. A cualquier costo.

Vio al hombre alejarse justo después de decirle "Volveré". Y en esa sola palabra ella se sintió morir. Él podía volver pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo continuar? Porque Robin todavía no sabía que la Reina Malvada había ordenado la ejecución de Marian y, una vez que él tuviera los antecedentes, quizá ese regreso solo significaría una adiós definitivo.

La incertidumbre del futuro le aterraba.

Nunca se había visto antes, pero este podía ser el caso, de una reina que no merecía a un ladrón. Él era demasiado bueno. Él era demasiado honrado. Él era demasiado, en todo sentido.

Cerró los ojos y dirigió la mano a su pecho. Contuvo la respiración mientras tomaba su corazón y lo traía delante de sus ojos.

Manchado. Oscuro. Doloroso. _Vivo._

Había tomado la decisión, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener su idea de ser una mejor persona si eso seguía torturándole en cada latido. Necesitaba respirar sin sentir que se iba a desmayar. Necesitaba poder caminar sin que le recordaran su infeliz destino.

Decidió dirigirse a la cripta y guardar allí su corazón, creyendo que así al menos podría seguir _estando_.

Por Henry.

Porque 'vivir' era algo que no podría hacer. Nunca.

Porque la Reina Malvada jamás tendrá su final feliz.

Porque la Reina Malvada se enamoró de un ladrón honrado que le devolvió un corazón que solo sabe sufrir.

o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o_ o_o

No es esto lo que quiero que pase en la serie, ni de lejos (tampoco creo que sea lo que vaya a pasar); pero es más o menos como me siento. Lo de Marian ha sido una puñalada por la espalda y confío que sabrán solucionarlo (no pueden joder el OutlawQueen, no pueden).

Aunque el reto es _"Regina Mills y Robin Hood", _sé que me ha quedado más cargado a Regina; pero es que a esta altura él influye de tantas maneras en ella que no sé si es posible separarlos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
